Cabal
}} Cabal, sometimes informally called "Sand Eaters," "War Rhinos," and "Space Turtles,""Official Destiny Live Action Trailer – Become Legend." Youtube. Destinygame, 4 Sept. 2014. Web. are a race of giant bipedal humanoids located on MarsElectronic Entertainment Expo (2013) Activision Booth: Bungie's Destiny Main Stage Demo. Seen 12 June 2013. and one of the primary antagonist species in Destiny. The Cabal empire is a military-industrial complex determined to expand and conquer, and is characterized by size, with everything about the Cabal being massive, from soldiers to equipment and vehicles. On every front, they have already dug in and secured their installation with razor wire. Few Guardians have gone up against Cabal and lived to tell the tale. Biography and Morphology Cabal are a large, rhinoceros-like, bipedal race with thick grey skin, a flat nose, conical teeth, and small eyes. Despite being unable to breath the Martian atmosphere without their armor,Destiny Planet View the Cabal appear to exhibit an affinity to desert-like terrain, which is evident through their colloquial nomenclature and occupation of Mars. The race expresses a complex understanding of technology, seen with advanced armor, weapons, vehicles, and the art of space-faring. Almost all Cabal technology contains an unknown black sludge which human laboratories have yet to find a way to synthesize. When killed, Cabal soldiers collapse loudly and "squirt dark oil from their livery." Hierarchy Legionary Legionaries are Cabal line soldiers; hulking rhinos that charge straight into battle. Centurion Centurions are tougher than Legionnaires, and can stay mobile on the battlefield thanks to portable jump jets. Phalanx Phalanxes carry large solid shields that protect them from most damage. Colossus Colossi are ferocious and massive warriors that often wield devastating Gatling-style rotary cannons. They are also outfitted with ultra-heavy armor, backpacks that can fire a barrage of guided missiles at a target, and are surprisingly mobile given their weight and equipment. Psion Psions are smaller than other Cabal, but serve as pilots and drivers for Cabal vehicles and harness mental powers to confront their enemies. Factions Currently, three factions within the Cabal army exist. These include: Sand Eaters The Sand Eaters is a faction located on Mars, and they make up the numerical bulk of their species' presence on Mars. They are portrayed in green and yellow. Dust Giants The Dust Giants is a faction located on Mars, which consist of highly trained and heavily conditioned soldiers. Most members of the Dust Giants were at one point a part of the Sand Eaters infantry. They are portrayed in dark green and yellow with teal. Blind Legion The Blind Legion is a faction located on Mars, who hold a very strong presence across the planet. These Cabal are called to defend vital artifacts that were seized from the Vex. They are portrayed in red and white. Cabal Bosses Sand Eaters: * Bracus Tho'ourg * Bracus Tha'aurn * Psion Flayers ** Kolar, Psion Flayer ** Numoc, Psion Flayer ** Vatch, Psion Flayer Dust Giants: * Valus Ta'aurc Blind Legion: * Primus Sha'aull Locations Mars Exclusion Zone The Cabal's Sand Eater veteran regiment are the current occupants of the Mars Exclusion Zone, an ancient human city and a remnant of the Golden Age, which holds quantities of gold beneath the Dust Palace, an important area of the city. Although the Cabal's presence is centered on Mars, humans first encountered them at the Twilight Gap on Earth. Trivia *The Vanir armor set was created specifically to help Titans survive encounters with Cabal troops. References de:Kabale ja:カバル Category:Species